1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package device including light emitting components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), or laser diodes, are widely used for many applications. A semiconductor light emitting device can include an LED chip having one or more semiconductor layers. The layers can be configured to emit coherent and/or incoherent light when energized. During manufacture, a large number of LED semiconductor dies can be produced on a semiconductor wafer. The wafer can be probed and tested to accurately identify particular color characteristics of each die, such as color temperature. Then, the wafer can be singulated to cut the wafer into a plurality of chips. The LED chips are typically packaged to provide external electrical connections, heat sinking, lenses or waveguides, environmental protection, and/or other features. Methods for making LED chip packages include processes such as die attach, wire bonding, encapsulating, testing, and others.
It can be a desirable feature to have, within a same package, different types of light emitting components, and/or different emission characteristics for light emitting components in the package. For example, there may be a desired characteristic of increased light emission intensity for a first type of component, and a desired characteristic of increased light emission efficiency for a second type of component. It is a further desirable feature for a package to be of a small size, including a small package thickness in a direction of light emission. For example, for a package planned to be used in consumer electronics (e.g., a smart phone), as the consumer electronics decreases in size or increases in functionality, a package size allowance for the light emitting components decreases.